Seraphina Lunefleur Shadowhunter
by ElladorixBlack
Summary: Shadowhunter Seraphina Lunefleur has tried to kill Magnus Bane, that and her father was Valentine what is she going to do... Magnus Bane x Oc


The day had started out normally.

Seraphina had woken up washed her dark red hair and her scarred and rune marked body in the shower ( after singing in her lovely Russian accent that comes out when she sings or is scared.) Putting a little mascara on her vibrant green eyes. She was ready too go hunt for some demons.

Seraphina had killed a couple of demons and one rouge downworlder vampire. Except for the fact that Jace saw her talking to a demon and saying things about Valentine. She had to lie after she let the demon go.

(which in order to get information out of, about her father Valentine and what he was doing. she had sworn on the angel that she would let it go unless it tried to hurt her or attack someone) So it looked bad but she had cleared it up but even then Jace had remained suspicious.

She could not let them find out that she was Valentines daughter she could not let them (the clave) find out she had killed plenty of innocent downworlders and mundanes for information. (She even ordered an attack on Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn to kill him. She had summoned a Ravener to hunt him down and end his life. And had tried poisoning him. And directly killing him in disguise, but it didn't work. She was trying to kill him because Valentine had taken a mundane friend of hers hostage and treated to kill her if she did not kill Magnus Bane.)

She can summon demons because her father had given her mother demon blood when she was pregnant with Seraphina. So she was a shadowhunter who had demon blood in her she was in a way a demon too.

When she got back to the institute. Who she found was surprising and Sera was not surprised easily.

Clary Fray sat in the infirmary and Jace sat with her she had just woken up. Sera watched as Jace filled her in on being a shadowhunter and how demons where real. Clary asked questions then finally understood something's. She looked past Jace and saw Sera.

Sera looked scared, which was bad because nothing scared Seraphina.

'You!?' Clary said. 'You were the one who was screaming at my mother you pulled a weapon on her too! Then you screamed something about Valentine and threated to summon a Ravener whatever that is… Who are you?!'

Sera's expression was scared and guilty as Jace glared up at her and said in a dark voice 'Seraphina! You lied to me!'

Gulping she turned around and slammed the door shut as a blade flew at her leg

the blade could be seen through the door.

She pulled out her stele and locked the door.

'Seraphina! I just want to talk'

She ran as fast as her legs could go she needed to go away to Madame Dorothea.  
She would hide her.

She swung the front door open and was about to take a step back when she noticed that Magnus Bane was standing there hands clasped behind his back a dangerous and scary smile on his face. His eyes burning bright and angrily he seemed amused as she took a step back cause he laughed.

'Well well Magnus Bane what are you doing here.'

Sera said calmly but on the inside she was screaming does he know I tried to kill him?!

Jace with Alec and Isabella had arrived swords and whips ready

What they saw a scared looking Seraphina and a very scary version of Magnus Bane High warlock of Brooklyn stepping inside grabbing Sera's wrist and saying

'You as well as I know why I am here!'

' I-I,' Sera stuttered then regained proper speech and said ' I don't know what your talking about.' In a snarky Russian accent.

Magnus Bane (using magic) flung her across the room into the wall.

Screaming in rage he said

'Don't lie to me shadowhunter it's pointless.'

Jace, Izzy and Alec rushed forward only to stop at the hand of Magnus. They hit an invisible wall and were knocked down. Magnus turned to them as Sera groaned but was strangely frozen in place her leg bent at a unnatural angle.

Magnus then unfolded a letter with the seal of the clave on it. He read

**_PERMIT TO DOWNWORLDER KNOWN AS MAGNUS BANE FOR ARREST OF SERAPHINA LUNEFLEUR…_**

**_ The Clave _is terribly sorry and is deeply ashamed that one of our own shadowhunter (_Seraphina Lunefleur.) _has tried on many attempts to kill you. We would have done an interrogation but we needn't considering you are a very powerful warlock and can pursue the interrogation by yourself, that and also her adoptive mother is the interrogator and she said and we (_the clave_) quote 'I can't stand to look at her…'**

**The evidence you have shown us is overwhelming and we (_again the clave) _have made a decision due to her (Seraphina) young age she will not be punished by the clave but by you. She will still remain a shadowhunter and this incident will not taint her and WILL NOT BE PUBLIC. Please do not kill her during and or after and or before the interrogation. You may use ANY method except killing her or loved ones. **

** Also report anything that's seems worthy of our attention during the interrogation **

**Sincerely,**

**_The Clave…_**

Magnus finished reading and then looked at them (Alec, Izzy and Jace) and said

'Well that's it then she is coming with me…'

Magnus had some men come in and pick up Seraphina and they took her away back to Magnus's home.

Seraphina was scared…

After many weeks of interrogation and torture Seraphina was sitting in her cell she had not said a word about Valentine or anything or any reason to why she had tried to kill Magnus Bane except that 'he made me do it'. Magnus had just left a personal interrogation to run an errand.

While she was in the cell she suddenly heard shouts and bangs and thuds. Her cell door swung open and In front of her stood her father her very angry father who was holding her best friend Emily.

'Seraphina!' He hissed in a roar of his voice. ' why is Magnus Bane alive? It is well past the due date for his death. So it is time for your friends.'

'No Valentine don't do this do-' Seraphina was interrupted as Valentine hissed In a savage voice.

'You mean Father!' with that he slit Emily's throat.

'Nooo!' Seraphina cried as the blood splattered to the ground. She dropped with the blood as her father, Valentine dropped the body to the floor.

'Magnus,' He said. 'Will be back soon. I do not wish to be here when he does.' He turned to go then turned back and said in a low but eerily calm voice

'You betrayed me, Seraphina. I am ashamed of you.'

'What are you talking abou-' Seraphina began but was cut short as Valentine shouted 'you know what I am talking about. You told Magnus that and I quote 'he made me do it', he is the high Warlock of Brooklynn he is not stupid he knows that the HE you spoke of is me. He has been looking for me ever sense then.' And with that he swung his sword and it slashed across her eye.

Screaming she clutched at her face, she was in so much pain. She did not even notice that the door had shut the bolt locked and Valentine was gone leaving her alone with a body of her best friend.

Magnus came home to chaos dead bodies everywhere blood everywhere.

He ran to see if Seraphina had escaped. He found her in her cell crying and screaming hysterically blood spewing out of her face out of her eye it seemed. She was shaking a dead body, someone he did not recognize, someone Sera obviously knew and loved. She was shouting 'wake up wake up.'

It was pitiful he went in silently and grabbed her and pulled her up. She was screaming and trashing. He pulled out a sleeping potion and forced it down her throat.

She went still and he sighed. He took her to his room and began tending her wounds. He cleared and stopped the bleeding of her eye. Though she would have a scar across from her forehead to her side of her face across her eye. She still would be able to see. But she had to get aa eye transplant so he switched out her bloody sliced green eye for a nice (sadly wrong color but only one available) ice blue one unfortunately he only had a dead warlocks eye so it looked like aa ice blue cat eye. Still she would be pretty.

He left the room for a bit to clean up the blood and change his clothes. He then used his magic and made all the dead bodies and the dead's blood disappear.

Sighing again he went back to his room to a now cleared of blood very hot in a bad girl way with that scar on her face, Seraphina.

He kind of liked the girl even though she had tried to kill him a couple of times.

He smiled to himself as he walked out after putting her in his bed.


End file.
